¡Una Liga para Hau!
by Wr-Sebas04
Summary: Luego de un año de travesia y aventuras por la región de Kanto y participar en la Meseta Añil, Hau regresa a Alola para desafiar a su abuelo en combate y mostrarle lo fuerte que se volvió. Pero una noticia inesperada cambiará sus planes, quizá los más dificil para él sea despedirse de su primera gran aventura.


Un día más que llegaba a su fin en la región de Kanto.

El atardecer reflejaba su luz naranja en las nubes circundantes y estas a su vez iluminaban los árboles junto el terreno.

Un atardecer del color de las hojas secas en otoño indicando el fin de una época.

En este bello ambiente, dos jóvenes recorría despreocupados la ruta hacia Ciudad Carmín.

Uno un muchacho de piel morena y cabellera verde atada en parte por una cola de caballo, su sola imagen irradiaba alegría con una sonrisa que se contagia fácilmente a cualquiera.

Lo acompañaba una chica de cabello negro corto usando un bonito gorro rojo. Sus ojos eran negros y profundos pero igual de brillantes, como una noche de luna llena.

La ropa de ambos reflejaba su provenencia en algún lugar tropical.

Una polera negra con bordes blancos y shorts floreados naranjas para el joven. A la espalda llevaba una mochila igualmente naranja.

Su compañera con una blusa floreada blanca con unos mini shorts verdes. Llevaba consigo un gran bolso negro con el símbolo de una pokéball al frente.

El sol se iba poco a poco ocultando a su derecha.

Su camino estaba totalmente despejado, recto y claro, sin nada que los detuviese

La tranquilidad y paz rodeaba a ambos.

El chico moreno sin apartar la vista de en frente, lentamente sacaba un gran biscocho con su envoltorio de uno de los bolsillos en su mochila. Estuvo a centímetros de darle una gran mordida.

-¡YA! ¡Deja de comer tanto! - La pelinegro le arrebató de las manos su delicioso bocadillo.

La víctima apenas pudo darse cuenta del hecho cuando lo que mordió no fue más que aire.

-¡HEY! ¿Por que hiciste eso Moon? - Miraba con un ligero enfado como la chica mordía con elegante indiferencia su "tesoro".

-Has comido diez de esos desde que partimos ¡Y no me invitaste ni uno Hau! - Encaraba viendo con enfado a su amigo.

Ambos apartaron miradas y continuaron caminando.

Aún un poco molesto y de brazos cruzados, el peliverde hablo:

-No es mi culpa que no trajeras suficiente comida...¡AAAYYY! - Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza fue lo que se llevó con esas palabras.

-¡Se te olvida quien se comió mis raciones que tenía que empacar en el hotel! - La ojos oscuros amenazaba con su puño humeante a su compañero.

De inmediato la expresión de Hau cambió a la de gato encerrado con una nerviosa sonrisa mientras se rascaba el lugar del golpe.

La chica del gorro solo continuó caminando.

-Perdón es que no pude resistirme a tu tan deliciosa comida ¡Y menos aún a tanta en una sola mesa! - Parecía señalar lo que veía en su mente.

Sin notarlo, el serio rostro de Moon se ruborizó un poco ante su halagador comentario.

-Además deberías agradecerme de ayudarte a controlar tu dieta, Ya que he notado que hace un año estabas más...

Una mirada que lo penetró hasta el alma hizo que se detuviera junto a sus palabras, de otro modo hasta allí llegaría su corta historia.

Paralizado y con una cara aterrorizada, tragó saliva a secas y se apresuró en alcanzar a su "peligrosa" amiga.

Sin poder hacer nada, miraba como la pelinegro comía gustosamente.

-Yo no comí casi nada, deberías ser más considerado - habló seria.

Hau solo inclinó la cabeza aceptando su error.

-Pero ya casi llegamos - señaló con la mano algo en el horizonte.

Se podía apreciar en la costa varios edificios de una ciudad que prendía de a poco sus luces.

El peliverde al ver dicho lugar, solo dió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pensar que hace un año íbamos en dirección contraria - comentó Hau.

-Sí, también fue aquí donde nos conocímos ¿recuerdas? - preguntó Moon.

-Mm.. ¡Sí! Recuerdo que despues de bajar del barco ví a una peculiar chica que parecía perdida en tan grande puerto. - Relató el moreno.

-Yo también era nueva en la región Hau - contestó con nostalgia.

-Solo viniste a hacer una entrega especial para el Profesor Oak - continuó el peliverde - Pero decidiste seguir viajando y terminaste participando conmigo en la Liga - Concluyó mirando sonriente a su amiga quien también le dirijía la mirada, pero atenta a lo que decía.

-Y tú solo viniste a experimentar una Liga Pokémon - dijo ella.

-¡Así es! - respondió alegre - Y fue increíble, no me hubiera imaginado lo distinto que es del Recorrido Insular.

-Pero me hubiera gustado ganarla - Bajó un poco su entusiasmo.

A Moon no le gustaba ver a su amigo triste o desanimado, se había acostumbrado mucho a su alegre personalidad. Así que trató de animarlo.

-No muchos logran llegar a estar entre los ocho mejores en su primer intento.

-Y de una manera tan asombrosa contra quien ganó el torneo menos aún.

Las palabras llamaron la atención de su compañero quien poco a poco recuperó su entusiasmo.

-Pero tú tampoco lo hiciste mal - Quería devolver el consuelo - Ese chico Richie, llegó a la final ¡pero tú lo pusiste en apuros en el tres contra tres!

Continuó hablando como si de un analista se tratase.

\- Y estoy seguro que las heridas que le hiciste a su Charizard le afectaron más adelante.

La chica oyente solo sonrió un poco y también comentó:

-Aún así no creo que Richie hubiera podido ganarle a Gold.

A la mente de nustros viajeros vinieron la imagen de un Typlosion dándo una lluvia de ataques a su oponente Charizard, viéndose junto a su entrenador envueltos en un mar de llamas. Mientras la imagen de superioridad del mencionado Gold estaba en total tranquilidad.

Hau había recordado una conversación que tuvo con el temible rival después de su enfrentamiento con él.

-¿Crees que logre derrotar al Alto Mando?

La pregunta no fue del todo comprendida por la pelinegro.

-El dijo que tras ganar el torneo desafiaría al Alto Mando y "Derrocaría al falso Campeón". - citó las palabras que claramente recordó.

Moon solo analizó lo mencionado para complementar sus recuerdos.

-Es probable - respondió - No se a que se refiera con "falso Campeón" pero habían varios rumores de él entre los participantes, le tenían miedo...

Hau se vió más que interesado en escuchar lo que decía.

-Decían que ya venció en la Conferencia Plateada de Jhoto, y otros que derrotó a la Alto Mando Lorelei en un combate informal antes de la competencia...

Hau quedaba impresionado por lo que oía ¿por que no se lo dijo antes?

-Al principio creí que eran simples rumores, como los de cualquier otro buen entrenador pero ahora tras verlo combatir...

Un silencio invadió haciendo que el ambiente se tornara un poco tenso.

Sin duda alguna aquel entrenador despertó intriga con algo de temor en ellos dos.

-¡Lo venceré! - Gritó entusiasta el peliverde.

La de gorro rojo solo veía con algo de sorpresa a su amigo.

-¡La siguiente vez que nos veamos me habré vuelto muy fuerte! ¡Si algún día nos encontramos de nuevo seré yo el que lo derrote! - Los ojos de Hau ardían con gran determinación.

Una pequeña risa salió de Moon quien tenía a penas podía imaginarse tal situación.

-Creo que primero tendrás que derrotar a tu Abuelo ¿verdad? - le hizo recuerdo con una mirada algo pícara.

-¡No le olvidado en absoluto! - Con más ánimo que antes el peliverde respondió.

-¡Lo primero que haré será desafiarlo a una batalla y demostraré lo fuerte que me volví venciéndolo!

-¡Ese es el otro motivo por el que comenzé este viaje!

La entrenadora solo veía alegre el entusiasmo de su amigo.

-¡Y tú tendrás un asiento en primera fila de mi batalla cuando regresemos!

La sonrisa de Moon se desvaneció en un instante, y mostraba algo de tristeza por lo que pasaría.

Ya comenzaron a entrar en la ciudad para ese momento.

-Hau te-tengo que decirte algo, yo...

-¡Hola! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verlos muchachos! - Un par de rostros conocidos saludaron acercándose a ellos.

-¡Misty! ¡Brock! ¡Como han estado! - Saludo con la mano en alto el peliverde.

Moon se quedó frustrada pero a la vez aliviada de la interrupción, y se unió al saludo volviendo a sonreír.

-Han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos - habló Misty.

-Vimos su participación en la Meseta Añil y la verdad nos sorprendieron - esta vez fue Brock el hablante con su pulgar en alto.

-Naa no fue tanto de veras.. - decía algo avergonzado con una sonrisa Hau.

-¿Y que los trae por esta ciudad? - Preguntó amablemente la pelinegro.

-Tan directa como siempre Moon - dijo Brock con la mano en el mentón acompañada de su tradicional sonrisa.

-Tenía unos asuntos pendientes donde el profesor Oak, y como yo tenía algo de tiempo libre me pidió un encargo mientras él viajaba al Monte Plateado.

-Yo me encontraba en una reunión con el líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad, y de casualidad me encontré con Brock, y al ver que los esperaba a ustedes, decidí acompañarlo para poder despedirme como se debe - Complementó Misty.

-¿Cuál es el encargo? - Dijo Hau atento a su diálogo.

-Me dijo que te entregara personalmente esta carta y que solo tú puedes leerla - De su mochila Brock sacó un sobre dándoselo en las manos de quien tenía en frente.

Efectivamente parecía algo importante, el sobre era dorado con vinilos de color rubí en los bordes, con un sello en el centro de parte del profesor Kukui.

Hau abrió el sobre y todos quedaron expectantes al ver de que se trataba.

El papel no era muy largo, pero llevaba los símbolos del recorrido insular.

Con cada palabra que leía los ojos de Hau se abrían de la pura impresión, casi no podía creer que lo que leía estaba pasando en Alola.

Lentamente dobló la hoja y la metió de nuevo en el sobre.

-¿Que era lo que decía Hau? - Preguntó Moon.

El moreno aún se encontraba asimilando la información

-Una Liga...un Alto Mando...creación...

-¿Que dices?

-¡Habrá una Liga Pokémon en Alola! - finalmente explotó de la emoción.

Dichas palabras sonaron algo familiares para el otro dúo presente quienes se miraron entre sí.

Hau se encontraba saltando de alegría sin poder contenerse.

-¿Podrías explicar mejor la situación...? - Moon trató de hablar con su frenético amigo.

¡Si!¡Si!¡Si!...- había empezado a correr alrededor del grupo.

¡¡POOWW!!

La pelinegro le arrojó todo el bolsón negro en la cabeza tumbándolo al suelo.

-¡Eso te pasa por comer tanta azúcar! ¡Ahora explica lo que leíste!

-*Se parece a alguien que conozco...* le susurró Brock a Misty *¡No es cierto!* - respondió ella dándole un pequeño codazo.

Ya tranquilo (aunque algo adolorido de cabeza) pero manteniendo su sonrisa, Hau procedió a explicar en palabras sencillas lo que había en la carta.

-Perdón, perdón ya les digo...

-¡Se esta creando una nueva Liga Pokémon en Alola! - explicaba con todo su entusiasmo.

-Eso ya lo sabemos - recalcaron los demás presentes.

-Ejem..ejem... dejen que termine - dijo el peliverde haciendo una señal con su mano.

-Y como es una Liga nueva, necesitan un Alto Mando junto a un Campeón.

Ya tenía la atención de sus oyentes.

-Reunirán a quince de los entrenadores más fuertes de Alola, y se enfrentarán dentro de dos semanas en un torneo dividido en grupos de tres para elegir a los cinco más fuertes, los que luego se enfrentarán para decidir al Campeón y el orden del Alto Mando.

-Y adivinen ¿quién fue invitado a participar? - Con orgullo señalaba su persona.

-¡Que gran noticia! - dijo alegre Misty.

-Debieron ver tu participación en la Meseta - comentó luego Brock.

-¡Y la mejor noticia es que mi abuelo esta en la lista de invitados! ¡Así que podré enfrentarlo!- Los ojos del peliverde parecían brillar diciendo estas palabras.

El sol se ponía cada vez más en el horizonte, Brock notó esto y miró su reloj diciendo:

-Creo que ya es hora de ir al puerto Hau.

El mencionado solo acentuó con una gran felicidad.

El grupo entero partió entonces camino hacia el puerto de Ciudad Carmín, tomando una ruta que permitía ver la hermosa playa en el atardecer.

Durante todo el recorrido Hau contó las diversas aventuras que había vivido en la región, con lujo en detalles.

Él y sus oyentes no se dieron cuenta de que cierta persona, se había quedado algo rezagada.

Sin hablar todo el camino, se quedó con una expresión algo deprimida pero sacando una sonrisa tan pronto sus amigos la veían. Por dentro estaba triste pero no sabía exactamente porque, talvez el hecho de no ser considerada para participar de la selección o quiza el no poder ver la participación de su fiel amigo.

Llegaron al muelle donde había un gran yate blanco con las palabras "To Alola" en un letrero luminoso en el casco.

Los motores ya estaban listos para partir.

Pararon en seco frente a la rampa de abordaje, y ambos dúos se miraron de frente.

-Voy a extrañarlos chicos - habló Hau de espaldas a la rampa dirigiendo una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegra mucho haber conocido y enfrentado a una gran Líder de gimnasio y al futuro mejor doctor pokémon del mundo.

Los mencionados solo se sonrojaron un poco tras los halagos de quien conocieron en poco tiempo.

-Prométanme que algún día irán a visitarme en Alola.

Durante un segundo Misty y Brock creyeron haber oído otra voz con las mismas palabras.

Tras dicha impresión, ellos contestaron:

-Tenlo por seguro.

Estrecharon manos y Hau dirigió su mirada a Moon quien tenía una mirada algo inexpresiva, aunque era algo común en ella.

-¿Supongo que dije lo que tú querías decirles? ¿Verdad Moon? - Dijo tratando de disculparse si es que hizo algo malo.

-Sí, eso creo - Dijo con una tímida sonrisa la pelinegro.

-El viaje ya va empezar jóvenes, apresúrense - Dijo el encargado en el barco.

-¡Ya vamos! - respondió el peliverde empezando a subir la rampa.

-Bueno, creo que ya tenemos que...

-¡Pero no es lo que tengo que decirte a ti Hau! - Interrumpió la marcha la voz de su amiga.

Solo pudo voltear ver nuevamente a quien no se movía de su sitio.

-¿Qu-que estás tratando de decir? - Puso una voz nerviosa por que pasaba.

-No puedo regresar a Alola contigo Hau.

Lo que dijo fue suficiente para borrar la alegría de quien siempre lo estaba.

-Mi familia vive en Sinnoh, y hace unos días me dijeron que unos bandidos bajo el nombre del Team Galaxy robaron sus pokémon.

Moon contaba con pena la noticia que le llegó.

-No hay nadie más allá que pueda ir en su búsqueda así que me ofrecí en ir yo.

-Perdón por no avisarte antes, pero no quería preocuparte o distraerte de tus metas. - Concluyó agachando la cabeza como disculpa.

Hau solo se acercó a ella, y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

Moon levantó la mirada y vió los brillantes ojos plateados del moreno quien le dijo:

-No tienes de que disculparte, aún diciéndolo antes yo no tendría ningún problema con que vayas a ayudar a cualquiera o incluso si solo es tu capricho, yo no te detendría.

Hau solo mantenía una expresión seria mientras Moon quedó sin palabras por la naturalidad con la que este tomó la noticia. Pero esto lentamente cambió.

-Aún si... aún si...- Su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que decía.

Sus ojos pronto derramaron lágrimas, y por más esfuerzo que hacía para contenerlas no lo conseguía.

-Aún si... eso significara el adiós... apoyaré la decisión que tomes...

-Solo déjame darte las gracias... por que sin tí ... yo nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos...

Ya al borde del llanto, Hau abrazó a la que fue su fiel acompañante en todo si viaje. Pero más que eso, se convirtió en la mejor amiga que alguna vez tuvo.

-...Gracias por darme el mejor año de mi vida...

Los ojos de Moon empezaban a desbordar de lágrimas causadas por todos los recuerdos que ella compartía con su fiel compañero, y ella también abrazó con fuerza a Hau. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, ella sollozaba frente a él.

El otro dúo solo podía mirar con tristeza tal escena, recordando que ellos pasaron por algo similar.

Moon apartó suavemente al peliverde quien trataba de recuperar la sonrisa que siempre mostraba pero sin éxito.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y con una sincera sonrisa dijo:

-Gracias por sonreír siempre para mí...gracias por llorar por mí - juntó sus manos en su corazón - Te recordaré siempre sin importar donde vaya y cuando te vuelva a ver, verás que me habré vuelto muy fuerte.

Hau se quedó sin palabras, y lo único que pudo hacer aún con lágrimas en el rostro fue sonreír y decir:

-Sé que lo seras...

-Solo prométeme... - volvía a hablar Moon - que cuando seas Campeón de Alola no me olvidarás - Parecía suplicarlo.

-¡Jamás!...- Hau volvía a abrazarla sorprendiéndola.

-¡Aunque me vuelva campeón del mundo! ¡Jamás olvidaré la luna que ilumina mis noches! - Hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por no quebrarse en llanto.

Ella al oír las palabras, sintió un gran alivio en el corazón.

-Muchas gracias... - dijo en voz baja.

-...Ahora... tienes un yate que abordar Hau. - Apartó a su amigo lentamente y le sonrió nuevamente mostrándole que si él no lo hacia, ella lo haría.

El lloroso chico vió un rostro con una expresión tan tierna para él que jamás olvidaría, secó sus lágrimas y aunque fingiendo un poco trató de mostrarse alegre una vez más.

-¡Zarpámos ya! - gritó un tripulante del yate.

Hau oyó con algo de preocupación y volteó a ver a Moon una última vez, ambos finalmente dijeron:

-Adiós Hau.

-Adiós Moon.

No volteó mientras subía la rampa de entrada al yate, la cual inmediatamente se cerró y empezó a avanzar.

Desde la cubierta el peliverde se despedía con la mano de sus amigos que hizo en tan maravillosa región, aunque podría decir que la chica con el gorro rojo se volvió algo más importante.

En el muelle los tres siguieron agitando las manos hasta que el navío desapareció en el distante crepúsculo.

-¿No te guardaste nada? - Habló Misty mientras miraban la dirección en la que se fue.

Sin voltear Moon contestó:

-Nada que él necesite saber.

Desde la proa del barco, lejos de la costa y acomodando sus emociones viendo el sol desaparecer se encontraba Hau hablando para sí mismo.

-Mi aventura por Kanto terminó, pero mi viaje continúa en mi querida Alola. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar Moon...

Cerrando los ojos reemplazo su tristeza por la emoción.

El crepúsculo estaba en su clímax mientras el barco avanzaba en el mar.

-Al fin después de tanto tiempo... puedo decirlo...¡Alola!.

 ** _FIN?_**

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí te agradezco haber leído la simple historia de un novato en la escritura.**

 **Este fic es básicamente como yo intruduciría a Hau en el anime de Pokémon. (Aprovechando que próximamente aparecerá)**

 **La portada no es de mi autoría.**

 **Deja tu review sobre lo que te pareció y/o aspectos que crees que tenga que mejorar en un futuro.**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir, asi que me despido.**

 ** _¡Gracias por tu lectura!_**


End file.
